Deja Vu
by Quave
Summary: Yami's forgotten memories seem to emerge and haunt him. Can he change things with his new found knowledge, or will history repeat itself? *Written for a friend*
1. Default Chapter

Boring Monotone Disclaimer: This is Nulliira's story idea, written out by Quave. Quave is not a serious person, so we're all bound to see temper tantrums throughout the story. All things broken by Quave, she hopefully owns. Don't sue her, she only owns a gel pen. and you can't have it. Oh... also. Quave and Nulliira do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If they did, the show would be a lot like South Park, where Yami would probably die every episode, much like Kenny. Quave and Nulliira also don't own South Park. If they di-  
  
*Nulliira slaps Quave upside the head*  
  
Nulliira: Cut it out! *glare*  
  
Quave: *Rubbing head* Owe you %$&*%%^!!!  
  
Joey: Whoa, she sure got a mouth on her  
  
Nulliira: I don't see why she's still on that kick _  
  
Marik: *Hides his Millennium Rod*  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
The throne room was quiet, too quiet. The paintings in gold on the walls were veiled by dancing shadows cast by the fires in the basins. Guards stood at either end of the stairs that led up to the platform where the magnificent throne laid. Another set of guards at the entrance to the throne room. Thin linen like fabric was draped across the ceiling, giving an airy, open sort of look. Suppose the color helped repel the horrid summer heat of the mighty deserts. As the Pharaoh rested uneasy in his throne chair, the occasional crackle of the fire seemed to erupt through the room like a booming thunder. Normally this was a comforting sound for the pharaoh. If only the prior confrontation with the tomb robber hadn't thrown his emotions into a state of unease.  
  
It was the first time the loyalties of his priests were ever questioned. The thought of such a thing hadn't passed through his young mind before. Would they really betray him? He looked around his throne room, only finding the faces of his guards. Maybe being alone so often lately was just making him paranoid, and what the tomb robber said was merely coincidence.  
  
He rose from his exquisite throne, not even giving a singly glance to his forces that stood there silently. The only sounds in the room came from his footsteps as he left his plat formed throne and left the room through a hidden corridor that lay off to the side behind some drapery. It was nerve racking. Was he supposed to just address all of them? Would it not raise the same tension from their half? Could he handle it on his own?  
  
"Pharaoh" A voice sounded, making the hair on the back of his neck stand. Lost in his thought's he'd made his way down a good length of the darkened corridor, realizing he was now standing beside a room that held an even darker glow than his throne room. Inside stood his mighty magician, whom bowed when the pharaoh looked his way. Behind him was his apprentice who, as if following a silent command, rose and also bowed to him. There was another figure behind them, wearing simple white linens and a few pieces of jewelry. As the figure rose and bowed, he unsuccessfully tried to catch glimpse of their face that was hidden in the shadows. "You look troubled" Mahao's voice came again.  
  
The pharaoh looked down the length of the dark corridor, the basin at the end seemed like it was about to burn out any moment now, then back into the small room. Behind the two magicians he noticed the table which he guessed they had been crowded around; it was covered in tablets and a few odds and ends. "Slightly" He answered with disinterest, then helped himself freely into the room. Maybe he was acting out of character to be doing so, but he didn't have anything else to do except worry. But. were they something to worry about?  
  
"May we be of any service, master?" His great magician asked him as he rose from his low bow. Of course he never looked once at the pharaoh, it wasn't allowed.  
  
As Mahao spoke the figure who took a seat in the comfort of the shadows, gestured to the apprentice. Without questioning, Mana immediately rose upright and grabbed a vacant chair that sat beside a small basin and pulled it out. Dusting it slightly, she turned, presenting it to the pharaoh. Surely it wasn't as grand as the throne, but it was the most presentable chair in the room that they had to offer. With a cheery smile that was directed to the side of the pharaoh, knowing of course not to look at him, she moved out of the way with a sort of a curtsey before taking a seat of her own.  
  
The pharaoh's gaze shifted among the three as he made his way to the chair, claiming his seat. He chose to ignore the question as he then set his eyes upon his magician, "Would you die in my name?"  
  
Mahao's face was overcome by a look of shock mixed with confusion. But he didn't have to think about the answer. "Yes, Pharaoh, without question" He said bowing his head to honor him. He paused quietly for a moment, contemplating a new founded question that lingered on the tip of his tongue. It was surely something he hadn't expected to hear.  
  
The pharaoh heaved a near silent sigh, releasing some of the stress that was building up in his gut. Mahao's answer seemed to set some ease to his nerves. He found himself looking at those who occupied the room. His magician hadn't taken a seat, but instead stood quite honorably in front of him. The apprentice was quietly cleaning up the tablets and things, trying to go unnoticed. The third person who remained enveloped in shadows stayed silent; so much as a breathe of air wasn't heard in their direction.  
  
The silence added tension into the room. It wasn't helping nerves at all. Instead it heightened suspicions. The magician remained silent for some time not knowing whether or not his question was appropriate to ask such an authority figure. Eventually it seemed, he decided against his conscience, and asked. "What troubles you so that you'd question loyalty? I pledged my life to aiding you, and I'll pledge it again."  
  
This answer seemed to flicker a bit of hope in the depths of the pharaoh's heart. Maybe he was just over doing it. A goodnight's rest would probably do the trick. That could come later though. Instead, he found himself ignoring Mahao's question again. He was looking at the figure in the shadows. As they shifted in their seat it almost sent him jumping three feet in the air. Nerves. damn nerves. Exhaling a deep breathe, he watched as the figure seemed to fiddle with something on the end of the table they sat by. Within moments what looked like a small coal basin, (And we're talking the size of a bowl maybe) was lit up, illuminating the rest of the room. For the first time he took in this new face.  
  
A weary, golden blonde was surprisingly looking back at him. Not just to the side of him, but her silvery eyes had found his violet eyes. Like most who had his kind of empowerment, and even as he had acted in the past, he would have scolded her for the horrible action she just took. Everyone knew, even the lowest of people, no one was to ever look directly at the pharaoh. Instead of raising hell however, he looked back in curiosity. Then she looked away, back to a single tablet that the apprentice forgot to put away. She seemed to know what she done was wrong, but didn't seem to care. It seemed to spark a flare of intrigue inside the pharaoh.  
  
The pharaoh found himself waiting, as if she'd feel his eyes upon her and look back. Soon he realized it was undoubtedly not going to happen, so without avail, he tore his gaze off her. A small grunt signified he hadn't forgotten about the others. "It's nothing," He lied as his tone sounded rather passive "Is this a new apprentice?"  
  
Mahao's manner shifted, maybe as if he was trying to put past his own mind his pursuit to figure out the dismay of his master. He walked over to the silent blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder, visibly giving it a small squeeze. "This, is Lanakila Kaiba"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Earth to Yami," Yugi said almost having to yell. The short boy was waving his hand wildly in front of the face of his translucent darker side.  
  
Yami was yanked out of his thoughts abruptly, his expression screwed up as he looked at Yugi, "Hmmm?"  
  
"I'd understand you spacing out if there was a really good show on, but seeing how you're watching the blank screen..." Yugi shook his head as he dropped his hand to his side, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Grandpa was watch...ing." Yami trailed off as he caught sight of a clock, realizing Yugi's grandfather probably left the room at the end of the show he'd been watching. Yami who felt unusually in need of company had taken a seat there; getting lost in what seemed to of had been a day dream. He shook his head, deciding to change the subject on his lighter half, "Weren't you supposed to go to Joey's today?"  
  
"Yeah" Yugi turned to catch sight of the overhead clock as well. "I'm already late," his tone seemed rather plain. His eyes were back on Yami, a smile broadening his face, "I wanted to know if you were coming or not."  
  
Always thoughtful of others; One of the many things he enjoyed about his hikari. "Maybe another time, Yugi. Go have fun with your friends," Yami said, declining the offer in the best manner he could without raising question to his actions.  
  
Yugi's smile was slightly wiped off, only to be replaced with a look of slight disappointment. "Alright. but if you get bored," He seemed to trail off in his sentence. Yami's expression told him he already knew what was going to be said next.  
  
Yami was nodding, rising from his seat on the couch, "I'm going to my spirit room" He stated. Least this way Yugi would have him near and he wouldn't have to be social; keeping both parties happy. With Yugi's nod of approval he soon vanished from sight and was back in his darkened spirit room. He felt comfortable there; no one could visibly see his emotions when he let that hardened look he always held down.  
  
Yugi was already heading out the door; he had no need to question his hikari. Instead he decided to rest. His mind had been in over drive lately with these daydreams and nightmares. Well... least that's all he knew them as. It put a lot of stress on his old mind, even more so it was starting to affect Yugi. Maybe he was just being silly. Yeah. that was it.  
  
Despite the thoughts swarming his mind and his efforts to stop them, it wasn't long before sleep captivated him...  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Quave: *Throws pencil at the wall* I have a headache now...  
  
Yugi: But you barely started  
  
Quave: Yeah? Well it's hard for me to be so.so.  
  
Yami: Serious? *smirking*  
  
Ryou: *Cuts in* Well... I think you're doing very well so far - No one's died yet!  
  
Quave: Ughhhh, don't remind me... *Has a blank look for a moment, then a thoughtful grin* Can I just..uhhh, can I just kill one? Please? *Looks directly at Yami*  
  
Yami: *Has an alarmed look on his face*  
  
Nulliira: Hey! Don't even think about it... My story remember? You're just writing it out descriptively...  
  
Quave: *Pouty* so not fair... I should be rewarded for doing this for you! Besides, do they all *really* have to be here while I'm writing? All your favorite ones anyway...  
  
Nulliira: Yes *Clears throat cautiously* Erm.well... will reviews help? *Looks to the readers* Come on, review it! Make Quave happy... because if I have to write this myself... *Trails off muttering*  
  
Quave: *Takes advantage of Nulliira's preoccupancy and starts chasing after Yami* 


	2. Chapter 2

Nulliira: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the stuff we might refer to.  
  
Yami: Thank Ra!  
  
Quave: *tears up* I heard that!  
  
Yugi: *raises eyebrow* what's with her?  
  
Nulliira: she found out who died in the 5th Harry Potter book..  
  
Quave: *slaps Null's shoulder, then takes a seat* I wasn't expecting that person of all people.. just.. GRRR.. it's not fair! *sniffles, catching a glare from the others* Fine, fine.. I'll get on with it.. Err.. Well.. Before I start writing.. Umm, so everyone knows this isn't going to be updated a hell of a lot because I'm typing up my crack addict stories to put on ff.net too.  
  
Nulliira: Even that mafia one?  
  
Quave: *nod* Uh-huh. okay, I'm in a hurry.. soooooo.. Here we go - this one's kind of short.  
  
Yugi: Hey Quave, you're forgetting something!  
  
Quave: Oh. *Looks blank, then suddenly lights up as if a switch was flipped* OH!.. Lalla and Fizzle, post the comments in my ujournal with the rest of the Halo and Mech players k? I don't really bother with the site  
  
Nulliira: But I do - Rin - don't worry.. There's already a yaoi couple in here, we just haven't built up the story that far yet ^_^  
  
Yami: And it's not us!  
  
Nulliira&Quave: *Exchange glances*  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Relation to High Priest Seto?" The pharaoh found himself asking, as if he didn't recognize his own voice. Lanakila didn't answer, just gave a nod of her head. "Why are you not in his presence?"  
  
"He sent me away, his last minute work was more important than a visit, pharaoh" Lanakila answered this time for herself. It was foolishly unexpected; the pharaoh reacted by holding a look of surprise, his eyebrows almost fully disappearing under the bangs that hung over his forehead. "I was being escorted to my chambers when I met my fellow magicians"  
  
The pharaoh looked oddly at the three, what she just said was sinking in. What last minute work? There wasn't any work his priests did that he wasn't aware of. She'd just given him a small hint, or a push per say, towards the path of truth, whether she was aware of it or not. "I see" He answered with a solemn nod of his head. "A magician, yourself? Whom do you serve?" he asked, prying in a rather nonchalant manner. As she was giving her answer, the voice seemed to fade and noise from around them grew as the vision seemed to darken slowly..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was woken up as abruptly, as it was unpleasant, when he heard Yugi's yelling and a massive amount of noise that surrounded the boy. As he was rubbing the sleep from his own eyes, growing slightly more alert, he listened to hear the other voices of Tristan and Joey apparently in a struggle. //Yugi?//  
  
Yugi's insistent attempts to stop the two from an argument, which was unsuccessful anyway, quieted immediately when he heard Yami speak to him. \\Yes Yami?\\  
  
//What's going on?//  
  
\\Joey and I were having a friendly duel and Serenity came out to watch. Joey got all angry like he normally does, when Serenity and Tristan struck up a conversation. Joey decided to say something smart and the two have been at it since. Serenity left the room a while ago but I don't think they've noticed\\  
  
//Oh.. Might as well stay up now//  
  
\\We woke you?\\  
  
Yami didn't answer. Instead, moments later, he materialized beside Yugi to see Tristan and Joey trying to get one another in a headlock as they each were yelling out things that would scar this page. Raising an eyebrow, he tiredly looked at his hikari then back at the scene. No point in trying to stop it really, they were off in their own world; so he took a seat and got comfortable, deciding to watch to his amusement.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Yugi was shouting at them moments later, as he dove behind the back of the couch for protection when Joey's shoe went flying overhead. Joey was falling to the ground, Tristan winning, when Joey reached out to try and catch himself; but ended up grabbing the cord of a lamp sitting on an accent table, taking it down with him.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Yami was sitting on the couch rather calmly, a grin spread across his face as if he was trying to stifle a laugh. The lamp had shattered into pieces, causing Joey and Tristan to actually stop fighting.  
  
"What is going on here?" A voice came, as a hurried Serenity came rushing in, but stopped immediately seeing the lamp and the boys. "That's it! That's it! I've had ENOUGH!" She cried out, "You guys do this every time!" She was glaring them down, waiting and almost daring them with her expression to say something.  
  
\\Yami..\\  
  
//Hmm?//  
  
\\I think we should get going\\ Yugi said as he tried to ignore Serenity scolding the boys on their behavior.  
  
//Yeah, guess so// Yami then rose from his seat and cleared his throat, "Well.. We'll see you tomorrow" He said, but got drowned out over the boys trying to reason with Serenity, while starting to argue over whose fault the broken lamp was.  
  
"Bye guys!" Yugi said as he made for the door, opening it then stood by as he let Yami pass first, then shut the door behind them. "At least Tea wasn't there"  
  
Yami nodded, giving a silent agreement of appreciation. "School tomorrow?"  
  
Yugi's face paled slightly, "Er..yeah"  
  
"Forget something?" Yami's face flashed a look of amusement as they began their walk.  
  
"My homework" Yugi made a little grunt, but didn't let Yami answer, "I'll do it when we get back"  
  
Yami nodded, letting it slide. He grew quiet during their walk, looking around at their surroundings as he got lost in slight thought. It was a few moments later he caught Yugi looking at him, "Hmm?" He mumbled with an expression questioning his, then reached over, casually pushing part of Yuug's bangs away from his face, which protested and fell back anyway.  
  
"It's just you've been real quiet" Yugi said as his stride slowed, "I mean lately... just not yourself you know?"  
  
Yami's fingers subconsciously found his belt loops in which they wrapped around them as he looked for the right words. His mouth thinned into a line, then pursed before thinning out again. Finally he sighed and gave a nod of defeat, "I think my memory is coming back" he answered.  
  
"That's good, right?" Yugi asked, looking at his yami out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I don't know" Yami said honestly, "I get random glimpses of what I assume is the past, but I can't seem to put them all together"  
  
Yugi nodded, "It'll come together Yami, eventually. What kind of things do you see?"  
  
"A great battle.." Yami said, his voice growing slightly quiet. "Pieces before it too.. Least I think it was before. I was arguing and questioning people mostly."  
  
Yugi grew quiet, not really sure how to answer to that. His darker half obviously didn't specify on much, so he wasn't sure if he was hitting a soft spot or not. "Well, if you need to talk Yami.." He trailed off, offering a small smile.  
  
"I know Abiou" Yami said as they approached home. He waited patiently for Yugi to get the locked door, and then followed inside to a refreshing smell of dinner. "Abiou?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yugi mumbled as he closed and locked the door, and then turned to face him.  
  
"Homework" directed Yami, planting a small kiss on Yugi's forehead before heading off for the kitchen without giving a chance of argument.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Yugi: We're not the yaoi couple are we?  
  
Quave: No..Well..Sort of? ^_^ Just wait to find out, I got better things to do at the mome-  
  
Yugi: That's not fair! Can't you tell us?  
  
Quave: How about... .... ... No :-D  
  
Yugi: o_o  
  
Yami: You really didn't write much compared to last time though.  
  
Nulliira: She's having withdrawals, and the spell check keeps wanting to change your names to Yam and Yogi *giggling*  
  
Yami: *screws up expression*  
  
Quave: *sweat drop* Screw the length, I'll write the next chapter much longer to make up for it.. I neeeeeeed to play Halo!  
  
Yami&Yugi: *blink*  
  
Nulliira: *mutters* addict  
  
Quave: *waves pencil and Yami Bakura appears* you! *points* you're on my team! *jumps up and grabs Y.Bakura's arm despite his cursing protests and drags him out of the room happily*  
  
Nulliira: *sigh* Well.. Happy 4th of July everyone! Thanks to all the comments from Q's friends. 


End file.
